


Memento mori

by Eugene_Allerton



Category: DOGS (Manga)
Genre: Case Fic, Drama, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash, Violence, Yaoi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5032969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugene_Allerton/pseuds/Eugene_Allerton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Новое дело, которое само находит Хайне Раммштайнера и Бадо Нейлза.</p><p>Кейс-фик, глубокий постканон, мат, established relationship, графическое насилие местами, борода.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memento mori

Утро началось прямо с ночи, внезапно и бодро. Грохотом двери и тонким жалобным звоном разбитого окна. Хайне сориентировался раньше, чем глаза открыл, вытянул «люгер», зажатый между матрасом и перекладиной кровати на свет божий, и пальнул в обе стороны. 

Но хитрые пиздюки предусмотрели это и, очевидно, от пуль додумались спрятаться.  
\- Рыжий, - уточнил Хайне. - Ты на полу?  
\- А где ж еще, - проскрежетал Бадо уже снизу, выворачивая из прикроватной тумбочки ящик, где лежали Хайновские запасные обоймы и один из собственных бесценных «ингрэмов». - Запаска нужна?  
Его вопрос остался без ответа, потому что снова началась пальба. Бадо просто закинул обоймы в койку, надеясь, что Хайне их заметит.  
Кто-то уже завопил в коридоре, чем Бадо воспользовался и тоже заорал. Весело, с надрывом.  
\- СУКИ!  
Кретина, начавшего забираться в окно, он достал на подходе, прострелил колено одиночным, а затем привентивно дал очередь по оконной раме.  
Товарища вытащили наружу, и в окно полез уже второй, которого снял Хайне. Он по коленкам не стрелял, сразу целил в глаз. Попадал восемь из десяти. Остальные мазали в переносицу.

\- Итого, - подсчитал Хайне, остановившись посреди комнаты. - Три тела лежат и одно пытается спуститься по пожарной лестнице.  
\- Подними меня, чувак, я его приглашу обратно, - сказал Бадо, протянув Хайне руку, которую тот проигнорировал. Зато кинул Бадо трусы, валявшиеся в кресле вместе с другими шмотками — они вчера реально упоролись, даже не мылись, все поскидывали и свалились трупиками в желанную мягкую, как райское облачко, кроватку.  
\- Иди, рыжий, приведи его, спросим, чего хотели-то.  
Согласившись с ним скрипнула дверь. Ей тоже было непонятно, зачем среди ночи так бесцеремонно беспокоить славных, мирно спящих людей, вырывая с мясом все встреченные на пути замки.

Великомученик стонал и держался за колено. Хайне сходил в кладовку, принес старую майку рыжего, из тех, что они определяли в половые тряпки по истечению срока годности. Тряпка полетела под ноги великомученику.  
\- Ногу на нее поставь. Нехрен кровью пол засирать, - скомандовал Хайне.  
Бадо как раз прикурил и сидел, ровно напротив неудачливого зорро, покручивая свою куцую бородку, которую заплетал в ебанутую хиппушную косичку.  
\- Ну, дружок, расскажи дяденькам, какого члена лысого вы к нам полезли?  
\- Пошел в жопу, - истерично отозвался зорро.  
Хайне встал за спиной рыжего, положил руки ему на плечи и улыбнулся. Искренне, кровожадно так. Парадная улыбка Раммштайнеров, фирменный знак из семейного безумия.  
Зорро икнул, а Бадо потерся щетиной об руку Хайне и повторил вопрос:  
\- Кто послал, спрашиваю?  
\- Не твое дело, пидор. Не я убью, так следующий за мной.  
\- Судя по понятийному аппарату ты у нас мафиози. Из середнячков. Уровень пятый, ниже? Чего вам там не сидится, пиздюкам?  
\- Рыжий, давай его мучить? - равнодушно предложил Хайне.  
Бадо зевнул широко и сладко.  
\- Да Марио их послал, кто еще такой больной ублюдок? Мы его брата упекли надолго. Помнишь, который серийников курировал? Взяли его, потом взяли всю организацию. Так это полгода назад было.  
\- Месть блюдо, которое подают холодным, - прошипел зорро.

Бадо еле сдержался, а вот Хайне хохотнул.  
\- Чего, правда? Труп — это блюдо, которое подают холодным, а вы не мстители, просто тормоза. Полгода, рыжий.  
Бадо посмотрел на зорро с моралью во взгляде, ну это ему хотелось так думать.  
\- Скажи Марио, что Пиколо сам был виноват. И что посылать к нам еще кого-то это трупы размножать. Неэтично, друг мой. Если же мы сможем как-то помочь ему, то пусть позвонит мне. Поговорим, как разумные люди. Сейчас телефончик наш напишу.

Бадо поднялся и, сразу сбив все впечатление, почесал задницу через трусы, пока дошел до рабочего стола и взял листок из блока. Он написал записку и, вернувшись, вложил ее в нагрудный карман пиджака зорро.

\- Все, съебывай. Доктору покажись, - прокричал Бадо ему в спину. Из коридора было слышно, как зорро подволакивал ногу со скулежом и матами, обходя трупы.  
Наконец, все успокоилось.  
Бадо вздохнул, сел на кровать. Волосы, заплетенные в сотню мелких кос звякнули бусинами.  
\- Тут холодно теперь, - пожаловался он.  
\- Вернемся в офис, там поспим, - сказал Хайне, не особенно разделяя драму рыжего.  
\- Там диван проваливается, - продолжил эмоционально прессовать его Бадо. Закурил, выпустил колечко дыма. Хайне уже одевался. Он, в отличие от рыжего, время тянуть не любил. Сразу, чтобы не забыть, позвонил в полицию. Повезло, что дежурил Эд, который по-деловому попросил не двигать трупы и сказал, что разберется. Если рыжий ему карточный долг простит.  
Хайне все простил вместо Бадо. Рыжий, кажется, этого даже не слышал.

\- Забери документы из сейфа, смену одежды на пару дней, оружие, - повспоминал вслух Хайне, просто чтобы растрясти его. - Что еще?  
\- Если возьмем все это, я не смогу взять одеяло. Ты в курсе, как я ценю одеяло?  
\- Рыжий, ебанутый мой, ты в курсе, как я ценю тебя? Поэтому запихай себе в жопу свое одеяло и собирайся, пока копы не приехали. Опять же будешь всем кофе варить.  
\- Толку с тебя, - хмыкнул Бадо и встал. Хайне был его катализатором. И его сраное чувство юмора особенно. А без этого рыжий бы, поди, закончил свои дни на диване перед телеком. С пивным брюхом и совершенно нудной жизнью.

Одеяло он тащил сам, хотя и страдал по этому поводу громко и напоказ. Помимо узла с одеялом, у них было два рюкзака, пакет и чемодан. Что было в доме, в том и переезжали.  
Это все они отволокли на станцию, успев на первый поезд до поверхности, где арендовали помещение под офис.  
Вывеска на двери гласила «Церберус. Частное охранное агентство. Детективные услуги».  
Хайне открыл дверь, вошел первым. На улице уже рассвело, и шторы от этого не спасали.  
\- Позвоню Епископу. Может, у него будет вариант с квартирой.  
Бадо нашел на столе Хайне остывший со вчера чай и печенье.  
\- Можно в «Буон Вьяджо» завалиться, старики только рады будут.  
\- Вечером решим, - пообещал Хайне.  
Он подошел к рыжему, откусил большую часть печенья и запил его чаем.  
\- Наглая жопа.  
\- Сначала ты выспишься.  
\- Да я в норме.  
\- А с виду скоро окочуришься.  
\- Это стрессы, котик, - устало улыбнулся Бадо. Ткнулся лбом Хайне в живот, пока тот набирал номер Эрнеста, и за время разговора успел провалиться в сон. Слишком монотонно Хайне перебирал его брейды.  
\- Рыжий, не спи тут, - Хайне похлопал его по щеке. - Пошли на диван.  
\- М, одеялко тока принеси, - промычал Бадо, не просыпаясь. И так же свалился на разобранный и застеленный Хайне диван.  
Хайне лег рядом, но сон не шел. Чутье давно так не бесилось. В прошлый раз было, когда рыжего очень плохо подстрелили, лет пять назад. Может, все и правда от стрессов.  
\- Кретин, - сообщил Хайне пространству. Помучился еще, но сна так и не было.  
В итоге он успел заказать бригаду, чтобы установить новую дверь в квартире, сходить за завтраком и прочитать еще на два раза текущее дело, пока рыжий, наконец, немного оклемался.

Он вошел в кабинет из задней комнаты, почесывая шрам на незрячем глазу.  
\- Хайне, а повязка?  
\- Кажется, среди вещей где-то кинул.  
\- Пасиб, - рыжий подошел к его креслу, заглянул через плечо в дело и клюнул Хайне мягко в висок над очками. Тот дернул его за бородку.  
\- Прикольно тебе, ты не седеешь, а у меня, я заметил, когда переплетался в том месяце, сплошная седина.  
\- К сожалению, с интеллектом это не коррелируется, - сказал Хайне, отложив бумаги. - Эд сказал, что в банде Марио такой гопоты не было. Либо это новички, но какой у них резон так на нас набрасываться? Банду Пиколо без них брали. Либо, это чьи-то еще. Да, пока ты дрых, нарисовалась Наото. Сказала, у них есть разговор к нам.  
\- Да ты что, сто лет без них жили, и еще бы столько же, - Бадо насыпал в турку молотого кофе, залил водой и поставил на маленькую портативную плитку, жившую между сахаром в банке и хлебом, на подоконнике. - Джованни отправил ее гонцом вместо себя? Боится, сученыш.  
\- Пусть провалится.  
\- Вот и отлично, раз ты такой воодушевленный, то сам с ними поговоришь. А я повыясняю насчет этих таинственных ублюдков.

После завтрака они разошлись. Хайне добрался до вокзала, взял билет на поезд до нижнего уровня и вырубился, едва сев в удобное кресло.

Ему снилось что-то муторное про рыжего. Он открыл глаза, судя по часам, за двадцать минут до прибытия. Чем ниже был уровень, тем жарче на нем было. Хайне расстегнул ворот куртки, но это мало помогло. На виски давила духота.

Со станции он отправился на окраину бывшей промзоны. Этот квартал стоял в стороне от развлекательных центров уровня, где так и кишели все виды незаконных бизнесов. Промзона находилась за трущобами, на периферии. И хотя тут тоже частенько бегали крысы и бродячие кошки, люди из жилых кварталов сюда не совались. Отчасти потому, что восстановленные после взрывов блоки были обнесены рабицей, отчасти из-за опеки правительства, которое финансировало исследовательский центр.

Его встретила Наото, отрастившая волосы и одевавшаяся теперь в брючные костюмы. Как знать, может Джо кайфовал от ее схожести с Фрюлинг. Хайне вот - передергивало.  
\- Бадо не пришел?  
\- У нас потасовка была вчера с какими-то уебками. Он остался с этим разбираться.  
\- Жаль, давно не видела его, - Наото оглядела Хайне. - Пойдем, поговорим внутри.

Они прошли через КПП. Вооруженная охрана выписала Хайне пропуск, после чего они еще четверть часа на крейсерских скоростях рассекали по территории, Наото уверенно обходила одинаковые и безликие промышленные корпуса, пока не остановилась перед дверью одного из них. 

Хайне не смог бы отличить его от остальных точно таких же. Институт был городом в городе. На территории, не считая патрулей, было пустынно, но Хайне вспомнил, что на календаре с утра была суббота. Здесь вам не бункер Ангелики, люди работали по трудовым контрактам, хотя и занимались, по сути, тем же самым. Находили, исследовали и дорабатывали то, что Ангелика не успела. Институт находился в прямом подчинении у Цолльнера, и Хайне одного этого факта хватало, чтобы держаться отсюда как можно дальше.

Наото вошла в лифт, и они поднялись на верхнюю палубу корпуса-корабля, где за мостом, перекинутым через центральный атриум, Хайне различил стеклянные перегородки офисного блока. Джованни, который тоже заметил их из своей стеклянной скорлупы, уже ждал, присев на край своего стола, и Хайне подошел, чтобы пожать ему руку. Достаточно сдержанно, только чтобы обозначить антипатию и выходить за ее рамки. Наото сразу устроилась на одном из диванов, и указала Хайне на такой же диван напротив.

Джованни присоединился к ней, и они теперь выглядели карикатурной парой монстров, слишком похожие на прототипы, только с другим, более вялым содержанием. Наото разливала чай по белым чашкам из почти прозрачного фарфора, а Джованни, сложив руки в замок на коленях, ждал, пока она закончит этот выпендрежный ритуал. Хайне лениво разглядывал лицо брата и, хотя глаза Джо были скрыты очками, чувствовалось, что он делал то же самое.

Джо сейчас отчетливо напоминал Эрнеста, каким тот был лет двадцать назад. Сам Хайне находил в зеркале черты то Цолльнера, то старого клона Ангелики, но определиться было сложно. Это все скотина рыжая, поднял с утра тему возраста, вот Хайне и заклинило. Рыжий говорил, это оттого, что у Хайне конспирологический тип мышления. Ну его с такими теориями на хер. Пора было переключиться на более интересные вещи. Хайне поправил очки, откинулся на спинку дивана и показал, что готов выслушать всех страждущих и отчаявшихся.

\- Нейлз не пришел, - зачем-то сообщил Джованни.  
\- Я в курсе, - на всякий случай заверил его Хайне. Они все сговорились что ли? Рыжий это точно новая религия, Хайне в этом с каждым годом все больше убеждался. - Дальше?  
\- Предупреди и его тоже. Дело для вас обоих.  
Хайне прищурился и наклонился вперед.  
\- Что за дело, Джо?  
\- У меня похитили разработку. Личную, но с высшей степенью секретности.  
Наото звякнула ложечкой, размешивая сахар в чае.  
\- Лет пять назад, — сказала она, - к нам пришел работать неплохой технолог, талантливый. На прошлой неделе он исчез вместе с этой самой разработкой.  
\- Что он унес? Диск, зародыша, строительный кран?  
\- Вот его личное дело, - Джованни потянулся, взял с полки прозрачный файл. - Распечатанный вариант того, что можно было рассекретить.  
\- Вот за это я ненавижу вашу контору, - признался Хайне. - В делах не вычеркнуты одни предлоги. Как найти хрень, о наличии которой не догадывается ни один живущий в мире?  
\- Кое-кто догадывается, а кое-кого эта «хрень» касается напрямую. Это устройство, Хайне, которое уничтожает Цербера.

Хайне оторвался от исполосованного цензурой дела и поднял на Джованни удивленный взгляд.  
\- Аварийный выход, радость моя, - улыбнулся тот хищно и так знакомо. - Я подумал, однажды Наото... Я разработал это по чертежам Айнштюрцен. Да, очевидно, что большого ажиотажа вокруг этой милой вещицы не будет. Но есть несколько человек, которые могут захотеть применить подобную вещь. Для себя, - Джованни последние слова артикулировал так, словно у него губы были под анестезией. Медленно и с извращенным удовольствием.  
\- Или для других, - прикинул Хайне. - Цолльнер.  
\- Очевидная мишень.  
\- Тебя охраняют, - продолжил Хайне.  
\- Я живу тут неделю. И Нао-чан, конечно, со мной. Но разработку нужно либо вернуть, либо дезактивировать.  
\- Остаемся я, Эрнест, спецотряд Цолльнера, трое. Неприятно. Как эта хрень выглядит, Джо?  
\- Пуля, - Джованни ухмыльнулся. - Достаточно ей нарушить Цербера. Любой отдел.  
\- Чтобы не промахнуться, да, Джо? Что по поводу дезактивации? Ты что-то такое упомянул.  
\- Пуля одноразовая, распад начинается при контакте с телом  
\- Сколько из было? Их можно воспроизвести вне лаборатории?  
\- Совершенно секретно, - покачал головой Джованни так, словно ему действительно было жаль. Не ему идти наружу и искать психа с панацеей от вечной жизни.  
Хайне поднялся, глянул на стол. В нетронутом чае отражались потолочные лампы. Хайне посмотрел на часы.  
\- Мы с Бадо разберемся. А пока не высовывайтесь. Я сообщу, когда что-то выяснится.  
\- Дело не забудь, Хайне, - напомнила Наото. Она пошла вместе с ним, проводила его до КПП, возможно, убедиться в том, что гость действительно покинул территорию. Хайне это не удивило, с кем поведешься.

Кстати о рыжем. Сорок мужику, а в башке все еще манная каша плещется. Не стоит рассказывать ему про способ дезактивации, ему же хватит дури всю малину запороть. Такую вещь, как эта пуля, Хайне бы не раздумывая оставил себе. Охота на нее обещала быть интересной.

В поезде Хайне открыл дело, но читать там было нечего. Почти вся информация была вычеркнута, разве что парень был из итальянской диаспоры. И вот это почему-то сразу откликнулось в Хайне дурной, очень дурной догадкой.

Напротив здания, в котором располагалась контора собралась толпа.  
Хайне, огибая людей пробирался вперед, пока не наткнулся на желтую ленту оцепления. Инстинкты зашкалили на отметке «дерьмо».  
Он подлез под ленту, и, отловив первого попавшегося полицейского, спросил, где можно найти Эда.  
\- Смена детектива Энцо закончилась. Тут Мими.  
\- Она на месте? - спросил Хайне.  
\- Да, в машине, - офицер кивнул в сторону полицейского джипа. Рыжая растрепанная голова сияла на солнце, как сигнал семафора.  
\- Мими, какого хрена?  
Она оглянулась, медленно вытащила изо рта сигарету и так, чтобы он видел, кинула под колесо, задрав руки.  
\- Я чиста!  
\- Мими, какого хрена у нас в конторе творится?  
\- А, ты вот о чем! Где вас, кстати, носит? У вас офис взорвали!  
\- Сейчас горит?  
\- Нет, просто бумкнуло сильно. У соседей стеклышки повылетали.  
\- Бадо там не было что ли?  
\- Не, ты что. Я б тут не сидела. Смотался, рыжий сукин сын.  
\- Офис осматривали? - у Хайне ком, заткнувший было горло, провалился, наконец, куда-то в желудок, и мозги заработали на удивление четко.  
\- А на вас что, придурки, мафия охотится? Эд сказал утром, что на квартиру напали.  
\- Не знаю пока. Так что там наверху?  
\- Мы экспертов ждем. Ты поднимись, но сильно там не следи, нам нужно будет саперу это показать.  
\- Только гляну, - пообещал ей Хайне. Под подошвами ботинок, пока он шел, хрустели чистые, сверкавшие на солнце стекла. Наверх по лестнице Хайне почти бежал.

Офис им разнесло подчистую. Пол был устелен тлеющими листами дел, в штукатурке застряли щепки от стола Бадо. Все папки из шкафа были вывернуты и валялись грудой. Сам шкаф, прикрученный к стене, покосился, ему посносило полки, но в целом только он и устоял. Хайне пнул носком ботинка закопченный осколок кружки Бадо. Огляделся еще раз, чтобы ничего не пропустить. И увидел, что телефон, стоявший раньше у рыжего на столе, был выставлен теперь на подоконник. Кнопка полученного сообщения мигала красным сигналом.  
Эти уебки вынесли аппарат до взрыва и внесли его после. 

Хайне в три шага оказался возле целого аппарата, снял трубку и включил автоответчик. Голос в сообщении был модифицирован. Старая уловка. Опознать бы не удалось, но одну вещь можно было сказать наверняка. Голос произносил слова с отчетливым итальянским акцентом.  
«Он у нас, Раммштайнер. Мы будем ждать тебя в Гетто у восьмого тоннеля.»

Хайне расстегнул кобуры, проверил обоймы в пистолетах и запасные обоймы на поясе. Застегнул куртку. И вышел, на прощание крепко саданув кулаком по обсыпавшейся позади него каскадом штукатурке.  
Нужен им Раммштайнер, значит, будет.  
Первая пуля вчера была той самой. Она задела ему ухо, которо затянулось еще до того, как закончилась перестрелка. Новую пулю они испытают сегодня. До того, как начнется охота на Цолльнера, они попытаются снова достать единственного доступного им сейчас Раммштайнера.  
И он даст им такую возможность.  
Хайне усмехнулся очень недобро.  
Его Цербер глухо зарычал внутри и взял след.

Гетто давно не существовало. После смерти Старухи Лизы отдельные ветви ее сообщества расселились по нижним уровням небольшими коммунами, и в каждой теперь была своя иерархия. За двадцать лет бывшая территория Гетто превратилась в пустырь, где не обитал никто. Только подонки, бездомные и беглые преступники. Полиция по нескольку раз в год проводила там рейды, но после них жизнь оставалась такой же, понемногу копошащейся, болезненной и гнилой.

Хайне вышел на пустырь, который когда-то был главной улицей неплохого района Лизы. От поврежденных взрывами домов теперь уже и вовсе остались только фундаменты, кое-где белевшие, словно кости умерших животных. Асфальта почти не осталось, район несколько раз был затоплен, когда в городе обновляли систему водостоков.

Восьмой тоннель был эпицентром взрывов. Знать об этом мог только человек, который пережил это лично. Фанатик, зациклившийся на мести, так ведь сказал им зорро с простреленным коленом? Техник Джованни был гораздо моложе, а, значит, он украл пулю не для себя. Кто-то еще решил избавить мир от ошметков наследия Ангелики Айнштюрцен.

Тоннель обрушился в глубине, но вход в него еще чернел бездонным зевом. Хайне понимал, что здесь он как на ладони, и если сейчас кто-то решит выстрелить, то не промахнется. Но ведь этой помешанной твари наверняка хотелось высказаться. Хайне открыл кобуры, но не стал вытаскивать оружие. Он шел вперед по прогнившим шпалам так, словно прогуливался по пустырю. Навстречу черноте.

В тоннеле воняло чем-то жженным и старым. Опаленный взрывами камень все еще вонял., спустя столько лет.  
\- Я пришел, - сообщил Хайне. Его встретила тишина. Он уже начал думать, что ошибся местом, но со стороны входа до него долетел голос. Женский. С акцентом. Ну еб вашу мать.

\- Раммштайнер. Я долго ждала этого.  
\- Не сомневаюсь. Стреляй, я здесь. Кого у тебя убили Раммштайнеры или похитили Псы в черном? Выкладывай и стреляй.  
\- Хочешь умереть?  
\- Не знаю. Когда вижу такое дерьмо, как ты, просто мечтаю.  
Она усмехнулась.  
\- Я устала, Раммштайнер. Я слаба, но мои дети сильны. Они казнят тебя и всех, подобных тебе. Кинь свои пушки на пол.  
Хайне стоял. Он выполнит просьбу, только когда она пригрозит причинить вред Бадо. Только когда он убедится, что рыжий еще пыхтит и рыпается.

Она не разочаровала.  
\- Эй, заставь этого мужика покричать, - крикнула она кому-то наружу.  
В тоннель ворвался дикий вой Бадо. Хайне выдохнул. Потерпи, рыжий, выкрутимся.  
Хайне вытащил оба револьвера, взялся за дула и отбросил оружие в сторону светлого пятна.  
\- Встань на колени, - приказала она.

Хайне опустился на колени медленно, не делая резких движений.  
Первую пулю важно будет услышать. Возможно, в их стволах такая пуля не одна, но главное — это первая. Он закрыл глаза.  
\- Я казню тебя, выродок, убивший моих людей. Я казню каждого выродка, во имя моих людей. Вы твари. Вы создали тварей. Вы станете грязью, - читала она нарараспев. Наверное, кайфовала от этого.

Хайне услышал не выстрел, он услышал пружину курка. И успел упасть в колею до того, как выстрел прозвучал. Пуля вцепилась голодной хваткой в плечо. Но не в позвоночник. Хайне только этого и ждал.

Он рванулся вперед, в кувырке схватил свои пушки и, начав отстреливать друзей этой суки, настиг главную мишень. Она оказалась старухой-мутанткой с двумя свиными рылами на морде. Хайне вцепился зубами ей в горло и разгрыз мягкую, обернутую тонкой кожей, словно подарочной бумагой, артерию.

Одна пуля прошила его голову. Вторая и третья ударили в корпус. Четвертая впилась прямо в центр ошейника, и Цербер замолк.  
Хайне ждал этого.  
Он свалился на землю, думая о бусинах в рыжих косах, пока ноги и руки конвульсивно дергались на земле. Потом над ним все померкло.

Когда началась стрельба, Бадо сбил своего охранника и, свалившись на него спиной, нащупал руками его лицо и выдавил глаз. Тварь взвыла и тут же обмякла, видимо, потеряв сознание от болевого шока. Это ему за вывихнутые пальцы. Целой рукой Бадо нащупал у него нож и, согнувшись в такую позу, в какую его даже Хайне не складывал, разрезал веревки на руках, потом на ногах. Снять повязку с башки было проще. В тоннеле все смолкло, оборвавшись чьим-то всхлипом.

Бадо пошел в темноту.  
\- Хайне? Кашляни, если ты тут, родной.  
Хайне хрипел, подергиваясь, на полу.  
Бадо присел над ним на корточки, ожидая, что тот начнет исцеляться. Но в этот раз что-то было иначе.  
Раны пытались зарасти, но словно механизм регенерации сбоил, и они открывались снова, выплескивая на бетонный пол тоннеля сгустки крови.

\- Что за жизнь такая, - пожаловался Бадо.  
Он прикурил для хоть какого-то света, потом осмотрел голову Хайне. Дырка в левой части лба пульсировала, пытаясь сжаться.  
Он ощупал тело, потом горло Хайне и, наконец, увидел пулю. Она торчала позади шеи, краем застряв в ошейнике, и словно разъедала его. Хайне коротило.  
Перекинув сигарету в другой угол рта, Бадо перехватил нож, которым резал веревки, обратным хватом, и одним движением сковырнул кислотную пакость. Хайне затих на полу.  
А потом его шея начала тлеть. Как и было положено. Как и было задумано, и противоестественно, и как то, что Бадо сейчас больше всего хотел увидеть.

Как поднялась в первом вздохе грудная клетка. Как Хайне перекатился на бок и закашлялся кровью. Как посмотрел на него, и Бадо погладил его вновь целый лоб.

\- Рыжий, - просипел он.  
\- Вот что толку, - Бадо качнулся вперед на корточках и замер, - от твоего умирания, если ты не оживешь?  
\- Бадо, блядь.  
\- Да, такие дела, - протянул рыжий.  
Огонек сигареты предательски мелко трясся в темноте, пока не погас.

Когда Бадо, зевая, выполз из душа, Хайне уже спал. Он был на ногах почти сорок восемь часов, и не самых приятных.  
\- Это все стрессы, котик, - прокряхтел он, перебираясь через него на свою сторону кровати.  
Хайне под ним открыл глаза, прищурился.  
\- Нахуй так жить, правда, рыжий? Как рука?  
\- Док постарался, жить буду. Сумасшедшая итальянская мамаша, которая мутировала в какое-то говно, и ее здоровая семья. Мило да, они все оказались сумасшедшими фанатиками, жаждущими отомстить хер знает чему, хотя пострадала от Ангелики только она.  
\- Насилие заразно, она им мозги промывала в точности как Айнштюрцен, - сообщил Хайне. Бадо хотелось только материться на этот счет.  
\- Я думал, все уже, - он лег рядом. Привалился головой к плечу, жилистому и жесткому. В Хайне мяса вообще с годами не нарастало. А Бадо мало того, что был выше, так еще и шире. Хайне перехватил его через спину.  
\- Ты ссыкло. Что со мной случится?  
\- А ты козел, - не остался в долгу Бадо. - Поцелуй меня.  
Хайне подмял его, уронил мокрой башкой в подушки, поцеловал, глубоко и спокойно. Бадо размяк окончательно.

Его косички с бусинами Хане перекатывал и прочесывал пальцами по своему животу, пока рыжий ему сосал. Мягкие, теплые движения его языка проходились по головке как приливы, минеты вообще получались у рыжего глубокими и чувственными. Он с этим делом не спешил, и Хайне приучил.  
Бадо покачал член в руке, помял, проверяя твердость. Поцеловал под головкой в последний раз.  
\- Я надену тебе презерватив?  
Хайне кивнул, оглаживая его плечо. Помог перекинуть тяжелые от воды брейды за спину. Рыжий застонал, что они холодные, но сразу забыл об этом, когда наконец взгромоздился ему на живот, поглаживая сзади рукой скользкий от смазанной резинки член, и Хайне притянул его к себе целоваться. Бадо от таких вещей таял, начинал улыбаться, нести всякую хрень.  
\- Сбрей свою сраную бороду, - в который раз попросил Хайне, кусая щетину на остром подбородке.  
\- М-м, - в который раз согласился согласный уже на все Бадо. Он обхватил губами кончик носа Хайне. И прижавшись щекой к щеке, потерся внизу задом о торчащий член.  
Хайне сам заправил его внутрь. Медленно, считывая с близкого лица рыжего все чувства. Кайф, слабость, хищные желания  
Хайне вдавил губы Бадо в свои, удерживая его затылок и косы на нем. И стал его иметь глубоко, размеренно, доводя покачиваниями до стонов, тихих, низких и рычащих.  
Им было сонно и горячо.  
Рыжый зажадничал. Выпрямился, перехватил рукой сзади и сам стал себе засаживать. Хайне гладил его грудь, наполовину уже поседевшую, и поджимавшийся от толчков живот.  
\- Блядь, так сильно хочу, хочу еще, - шептал рыжий залипшими от частого дыхания губами.

Хайне остановил его. Уложил на живот и, разведя задницу пошире, провел ребром ладони по скользкой от растекшейся смазки горячей коже. Бадо поджался, вздохнул от невозможности двигаться. Но Хайне, раскидав его ноги в стороны, переступил через бедро, скользко сунул внутрь до упора и стал накачивать на всю длину. Рыжего унесло. Он облизывал пальцы Хайне, и свои пальцы, переплетая их перед лицом, и вскидывался навстречу.

Хайне спустил в резинку, вынул, придерживая ее на опавшем члене. Прижался губами к рябой спине рыжего, между лопаток.  
\- Ох, блядь, так хорошо, - пытался отдышаться тот.  
\- Ты кончил?  
Бадо сунул здоровую руку под себя, рассеянно улыбнулся.  
\- По ходу, да.  
\- Люблю тебя, идиотина, - Хайне завязал резинку, кинул в пепельницу у рыжего на тумбочке.  
\- И я тебя. Больше не умирай. Я свихнусь без тебя, кусок кретина.  
Хайне укрыл из обоих простыней и пледом. Одеяло потом купят новое. Новый офис детективного бюро. Новый замок на стальной двери. Все будет новым.  
Он повернулся к Бадо спиной, и тот сразу прижался всем телом, обняв Хайне за живот.  
\- Черт, тут выемка осталась, - прошипел он внезапно в шею. И погладил пальцами кромку ошейника.  
\- Ничего, рыжий. Не загоняйся.  
Ошейник, конечно, новый не купишь. Но может, так даже лучше.

Хайне знал теперь, что пуля, которую он вынул из подушки в квартире, сработает. Джованни прав. Когда рыжий уйдет, Хайне тоже не останется. Хорошо иметь какой-никакой вариант на этот случай.  
Теперь он был смертен. И самый главный страх, остаться без рыжего, в одиночестве, вдруг его отпустил. Хайне сжал руку Бадо на своем животе и провалился в сон, черный, как разрушенный давным-давно тоннель, без сновидений.


End file.
